


Falliam Frenzy (December 2019)

by mrsfallonridley



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfallonridley/pseuds/mrsfallonridley
Summary: Compilation of Falliam one-shots for #FalliamFrenzy
Relationships: Fallon Carrington & Liam Ridley, Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Please Stay

Liam didn’t know for how long he had been staring at her for. Last night had been hard. Fallon had turned and coughed all night, and neither of them had managed to get any sleep at all.

But now, Fallon was peacefully asleep curled up against him and although Liam was very tired and should be probably sleeping as well, all he really wanted to do was watch her sleep. It was a side of Fallon not many people got to see, and one he loved dearly. No makeup, her mouth slightly open, sleeping on her stomach and surrounded by an unnecessary amount of silk pillows that she didn’t really use anyways. It was the softer side of Fallon that he knew, and one she didn’t trust many people to see.

The last time Fallon was sick must have been when she was a child. She prided herself on having a sickness-proof health, after all she had too much to do to afford to get sick, but this time she did, and she was not mentally prepared for it.

The night before, Fallon got home sick and tired, which was more than enough for her to be extra moody. She had a fever and the cough drops she had taken earlier hadn’t helped much. When Liam heard the sound of her heels walking through the front door, he readily rushed downstairs to welcome her home and kiss her as he does everyday. She just turned her head the other way as he went in for his usual “I’m glad your home” kiss.

“So, no kiss for me today?” he pouted. “Hm?” he brushed the hair off her face, which looked paler than usual.

“I’m sick.” She caved in. She hated to admit it.

“I’m glad you have finally realized it…” Liam had been trying to take care of her for the past few days, but she insisted she was fine and that, in her words, “she never got sick”. “I was afraid you were going to die before admitting to being sick…”

“Yeah, yeah… I’ll just take something.” She brushed it off as she placed her handbag on the piano.

“What if…” Liam held her hand. “I run you a hot bath, give you a massage, and ask someone to bring you some chicken noodle soup before you go to sleep?”

“Sleep? I have all these to read.” She showed him the files in her hands. “It will be hours before I go to sleep."

“So, you are saying no to the bath and massage?”

“I’m saying I have to read all these after that.”

“No way. I’m gonna have to fight you on that one. You can take the night off. You are your own boss. You are gonna take the hot bath, the massage and eat all the chicken noodle soup.”

“I guess I’ll have to do just as you say…” She closed her eyes from how tired she felt. “Just this once.”

“Now. Give me my kiss.” He pulled her closer and kissed her. “Let’s go.” He held her hand and helped her up the stairs and into their bedroom. “Now, lie back a little while I get your bath ready. Rose bubbles?”

“Of course.” Liam hurried into the master bedroom’s big bathroom and started her a warm bubble bath. He was getting some candles ready when Fallon walked in. “You are really into this, aren’t you?” she smirked as she looked around at all he had prepared. “I guess, I need to get sick more often.”

“I am really into you.” He said and started to unzip her dress and kissed the back of her neck. “And, it not like I haven’t done this when you are not sick…”

“Are you going to join me?” she looked back at him.

“Do you want me to?” Fallon just nodded, and Liam hurried to catch up and get undressed as well. Soon enough they were both laying on the bathtub covered in bubbles. Fallon rested her head on Liam’s chest and closed her eyes for a while. “I think we should do this every night.” He said.

“I’m in.” Fallon coughed and Liam placed his hand on her forehead as to check for a fever, which she had.

“Not with you sick, tho. I hate to see you like this…” He kissed her and moved her long hair away from her face. He held her in his arms, ran his fingers through her smooth skin and let her rest until the water started to get colder. “I think it’s time to move to the shower. C’mon…”

“I don’t want to move…” she whined a little when Liam carefully got out of the tub and tried to lift her from it. Eventually, Fallon got up and followed Liam into the shower. He had the water already at a perfect temperature when she got there and thankfully the showerhead was big enough for both of them to be under at the same time. She hugged him and rested her head on Liam’s shoulder as she felt the warm water fall hard on both of them.

“I love this needy side of you…” he whispered in her ear. “So. Much.” He kissed her neck. Between all the kissing, they managed to get washed and when the tips of their fingers started to wrinkle, they decided to bring their shower make out session to an end and jump into their warmed-up matching monogrammed white robes.

“Are you feeling any better?” he asked when they moved into the bedroom again.

“Almost cured.”

“I’m gonna call the kitchen and ask them how long it will take to get the soup ready…” Fallon sat down on the bed and brushed her still semi-wet hair.

“What about my massage?”

“I will let them know to only bring it after we’re done.” He picked up the phone by the bedside table and arranged for someone to bring their dinner up to the room. “I’ll call again in a bit to let you know when we are ready for dinner.” He said on the phone.

“Hurry up.” Fallon said as she took off her robe again and dropped it on the bedroom floor. Liam hung up the phone very quickly after that. He knew better than to leave her waiting. Soon enough his hands were all over her body. Up and down each curve until Fallon was so relaxed, she was almost asleep. Liam, however, never felt so alert. His eyes followed all her little moves and he finished his massage with a trail of kisses that ended on the top of her neck, right behind her ear. He loved to watch her twist and let out soft moans.

“Still awake?” he whispered at her ear.

“Hm-uh.” She nodded without even opening her eyes. “I’m just getting a bit cold.” She coughed again.

“Of course. We are trying to make you feel better. Not sicker.” He grabbed one of her pajamas and handed it to her before getting dressed himself.

“You know what? As soon as I get rid of this cold, we are repeating all this process again but, in a way more epic way, if you know what I mean…” she composed herself. “I’m thinking about letting you take the lead completely. I think I might like it.”

“I can’t wait…” he kissed. “I promise you are gonna love it.”

They both ate their chicken noodles soup in bed and Fallon took the medicine to bring down her fever. By the time they finished eating Fallon just felt like sleeping. She curled up against Liam’s chest and closed her eyes. That’s where she woke up the next morning when Liam sneakily tried to leave their bed. “ **Please stay...”** She said as she struggled to open her eyes.

“Sleep, babe. I’m just going to the bathroom. I will be back to cuddle in a minute.” He kissed her and left. Fallon closed her eyes again.


	2. What are you afraid of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam talks to Fallon about the possibility of him looking for the child he gave up for adoption 10 years prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of a controversial topic in the Falliam fandom. Personally, I'm looking forward to see how the Dynasty writers will handle the whole kid situation. I can't wait to see how that will affect Fallon and Liam. I guess Fallon won't be thrilled about having to share Liam with someone else. I can feel the drama coming. Any predictions?

Ever since his memories came back and since he remembered the letter that Fallon had received a while ago about the child he had had during his teenage years, Liam couldn’t stop thinking about it. He had never thought as much about it in the past as he had been thinking about it lately. So much, that it was driving him insane. He had not mentioned it to Fallon ever since the letter incident and honestly, he was kind of reluctant about doing so again. They were in a very good place right now and he was not sure how she would react to the topic since last time, she totally refused to talk about it.  
“Fallon.” He let out as she walked down the stairs. He stopped for a while to gather the necessary courage to continue. “Do you think we can talk…?”  
“Hm, yeah, sure.” She looked at the clock. “I just have a meeting at 4. What is it about?”  
“Somewhere more private, please?” he didn’t want to have that conversation in the middle of the big family room. He wasn’t even sure if anyone else knew about it and he didn’t want this to be the way they find out.  
“The office?” she suggested. She headed towards the office’s door immediately and Liam just followed behind. He had no idea how to even start.  
“Hm. There has been something a lot on my mind lately that I can’t stop thinking about, and I wanted to discuss it with you…” Liam said slowly. He held her hand and she sat down on top of the desk. “Since you are the most important person in my life…”  
“Yeah?” she was starting to become impatient and slightly worried about the topic of the conversation. “What is it?”  
“Remember that letter you got a while ago about my child?” Fallon let out a deep long sigh. She had almost forgotten about it and she wished he hadn’t brought it up again. She got up and started to slowly walk across the room in circles.   
“Yes.” She said simply but firmly.   
“I have been thinking about the whole situation a lot. Especially about the kid.”   
“Liam…” she was visibly uncomfortable. Having to deal with Ashely had been enough for her. She knew there was nothing he could do to change his past and she had grown to accept it, but she couldn’t imagine having to deal with this whole situation. A child was totally different territory. That was too much for her. It was not like she could compete with _his_ child. “I…”  
“Listen. Like I told you last time, I have not had any sort of contact with the kid’s mother in about 10 years. I don’t know anything about her or about the kid ever since. I haven’t seen either of them since the day we agreed to give the baby up for adoption and... I guess… I just want to know what happened after that.” He tried to explain but he could see she was not happy about where the conversation was heading. Last time, Fallon had stormed out on him and he was just hoping this time she would actually express her feelings. After all, he was doing this, it meant that Fallon had to be okay with it. He needed her approval.  
“Why now, Liam?” she asked in a low tone in an almost desperate whisper. “I don’t get why is this important to you now…”  
“I don’t know. I guess I’m older now and I’m not totally comfortable with some of the choices I made when I was younger or… Putting into more correct words, that were made for me when I was younger.” He tried to have her look him in the eyes, but she just looked away. “I just need to know, Fallon… That's all I'm asking.”  
“Know what exactly?” he couldn’t tell if she sounded angry or just sad, but it broke his heart either way.   
“Alice wasn’t really sure about giving up the baby… And even less after she saw the baby... She took it really hard and I just left her after that and never even called her again. I guess I feel bad and I need to apologize and know how she is doing now.” He sighed. “And… I wish I could know if the baby was adopted… or if he has been living in foster homes for years… Or if he is even okay… I want to know how he looks…” he paused. “I know he has my blue eyes…" he remembered the last and only time he saw the child. He was born a healthy baby boy. Little to no hair and big bright blue eyes that looked exactly like Liam's. That's pretty much all he remembered. "I wonder if he is healthy, if he is a happy kid…”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea. At all.”   
“ **What are you afraid of?** ” he held her hand, but she readily pulled it away from his. She had an unexplainable feeling of betrayal that she knew wasn’t legitime but still felt very much real.   
“What am I afraid of?” she repeated the question to herself and paused for a while. She could see this was also a hard conversation for him. As much as she wanted to be the supportive girlfriend, she just felt too apprehensive about the whole situation. “Well. I’m afraid you are going to find a whole alternative universe where you have a family with another woman!” Fallon answered honestly and on the verge of tears. “I’m afraid you’ll suddenly realize you want to be a dad. I’m afraid you’ll get too attached to the kid and this whole other life you could have by now. I’m sorry if I’m not thrilled about it…”  
“Fallon, it was a teen crush during my boarding school days. It wasn’t anything serious.”   
“It was, Liam! You have a child with her. And apparently, now, you care about it! What if you find the child? What do you want to do then? Co-parent? Say ‘I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you the first 10 years of your life but here I am. You can call me daddy’? Take him away from his family?”   
“Fallon, I think you are overreacting. You have nothing to worry about. My relationship with you won’t have to change one little bit. I love you and there isn’t anything or anyone that will change the way I feel about you. Ever.”   
“Are you kidding me? Of course, it would change… You're too much of a softie. It would change you.”  
“We don’t even know what the situation is… I just want to know what happened and then go from there. I’m not saying I’m coming home with a child anytime soon. Or even at all.” He got closer to her, held up her chin and looked her in the eyes. “The one thing I know is that my future is with you. I’m 100%, 300% sure of it. In all the possible scenarios, there is you. My family is with you. Always. I just need to make peace with my past to move on completely. That’s it.” He kissed her and for the first time since their conversation started, Fallon felt her heart slightly slow down its pace. 


End file.
